Yuki ga futte kita
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: El invierno llega trayendo consigo las añoranzas de dos corazones y en Noche Buena cuando la magia es más poderosa existen veces que los recuerdos pueden desencadenar milagros, Yugi avanza por las calles de la ciudad durante una nevada lo cual le hace pensar en el faraón y todas las cosas que pasaron junto a sus amigos, mientras tanto en Egipto 5 mil años atrás, pasa algo raro.


**Yuki Ga Futte Kita**

 **La nieve está cayendo**

El invierno llega trayendo consigo las añoranzas de dos corazones y en Noche Buena cuando la magia del amor es más poderosa existen veces en que los recuerdos pueden desencadenar milagros, Yugi avanza por las calles de la ciudad durante una nevada lo cual le hace irremediablemente pensar en el faraón y todas las cosas que pasaron junto a sus amigos, mientras tanto en Egipto 5 mil años atrás, algo extraño ocurre.

─ ¿Qué podrá ser esa cosa blanca que cae del cielo y por qué parece cantar?, esa voz es de... pero eso es imposible ¿aibou?

La canción en que me basé se llama Yuki ga futte kita o la nieve está cayendo, este es un regalo de navidad para todos ustedes que me siguen y les gustan o disgustan mis historias, esta vez tal vez no sea tan navideño pero bueno, ¡felices fiestas a todos!

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece** … pero si alguien me lo quisiera dar de regalo este año, no me quejo si no se puede pues aunque sea un Yugi de peluche.

Ya lo saben "-" pensamientos, _cursiva son recuerdos,_ entre (-) alguna anotación mía y (*) es alguna aclaración (N/a: soy yo y N/e: es mi hermana que insiste en participar).

 **¿Ok?... Ready… set… ¡GO!**

Kotoshi saisho no yuki ga hikui sora kara maiochiru  
kata wo yoseau kimi ga boku no tonari inai yo...  
eki no samui HOOMU de KISU wo shita no wa ima goro sa  
kimi ga chiisaku miete hashira no kage dakishimeta yo

(La primera nieve de este año cae desde el cielo abajo  
Estás fuera, no estás a mi lado...  
Fue en esta época que besé el frío fuego de la estación,  
te ves pequeño y te abrazas a mi bolsillo)

Yugi caminaba por el centro de la ciudad con rumbo a la casa de Tea, la chica estaba dando una fiesta de navidad esa noche por lo que había invitado a todo el grupo de amigos a asistir, incluso los Ishtar que se encontraban de visita en Dominó habían ido, el único que faltaba en llegar era Yugi, su abuelo había tenido esa misma noche una reunión con excompañeros por lo que iba solo, suspiró, comenzaba a nevar así que metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul, pero cuando quiso apretar el paso sintió algo ahí, sacó la mano con el pequeño y frio objeto pero este se atoró dentro del bolsillo, lo jaló con fuerza para sacarlo y lo logró encontrándose con el medallón de Atem, Yugi sonrió pasando un dedo sobre la inscripción, tal vez había sido graba con jeroglíficos y magia en aquel entonces pero Yugi luego de la partida del faraón, le había mandado a grabar el nombre de Atem en kanji* para recordarlo (escritura japonesa*).

─ Jeje me estaba preguntando donde te había guardado ─ apretó la placa metálica en su puño acercándolo a su pecho ─ ¿ha pasado mucho no, faraón?, quisiera saber si me recuerdas todavía ─ suspiró aflojándose su blanca bufanda para colocarse la cadena al cuello ocultando la medalla dentro de su ropa ─ será mejor que continúe, debo comprar algo, no puedo llegar a una fiesta con las manos vacías después de todo ─ se dijo continuando su camino a través de la suave nevada.

Avanzó hasta un supermercado y compró un pastel de frutas y crema con chocolate, el favorito de Joey y de Atem, se detuvo de nuevo, una vez más recordaba al faraón, la primera vez que comió de ese pastel había sido en el cumpleaños de Joey, Atem se había aparecido junto a Yugi en ese momento mirando fijamente la rebanada que Yugi tenía en sus manos…

─ _¿Aibou que es eso? ─ había preguntado el espíritu, Yugi sonrió y le mostró más de cerca la rebanada._

─ _Es comida faraón, un postre en realidad… es un trozo de pastel ¿ves?, tiene trozos de frutas con crema y algo de chocolate como decoración._

─ _¿Y cómo sabe eso? ─ preguntó curioso sin dejar de observar dicho alimento, Yugi lo miró extrañado ─ recuerdo el sabor de las frutas pero nunca lo he probado con crema o chocolate ─ Yugi trató de explicarle el sabor pero era algo difícil hacerlo así que simplemente dijo: 'dulcemente asombroso', confundiendo al faraón._

─ _Tengo una idea para que sepas a que sabe ─ dijo llevándose una cucharada de pastel a la boca, Yami parpadeó a la acción cuando de pronto sintió una especie de tirón y ya estaba el en el cuerpo de Yugi con el pastel en la boca, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de repente y escuchó a Yugi reír a su lado ─ ¿muy bueno verdad?_

─ _¿Bueno?... ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS DELICIOSO QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA, YUGI! ─ gritó levantándose del sofá llevándose otra cucharada a la boca ante la vista de todos los presentes que comenzaron a reír, Yugi estaba feliz de ver al faraón sonreír así._

─ _Te dije que era dulce y asombroso ¿no?, aunque hay pasteles de todos sabores tal vez alguna vez pueda hacer que pruebes algún otro ─ dijo feliz pero el faraón negó._

─ _No gracias aibou, este es el mejor pastel del mundo y no pienso probar de otros, así que si me disculpas pienso acabarme ésta delicia ─ finalizó metiéndose otra cucharada del pastel y luego otra hasta terminarlo rápidamente._

Ano toki no futari mada konna hibi ga  
sou kuru nante omowazu ni...

Yuki no furu machi hitori de omoide to aruita  
shizuka ni furu yuki te no hira ni sotto nosete 

(Dos personas en aquellos momentos, seguimos siéndolo en días como este.  
No esperaba que aparecieras tanto...

Caminé con mis recuerdos solo en una calle nevosa  
la nieve cayendo silenciosa, ponla suavemente la palma de tu mano.)

Yugi rio ante el recuerdo continuando su camino con una cálida sonrisa, mientras la nieve caía lentamente sobre él derritiéndose al entrar en contacto con su cabeza y abrigo, no podía evitar que más memorias como esa llegaran a su mente con el pensamiento de su amigo y oscuridad, recordar era doloroso como una quemada pero a la vez tan dulce como un helado en verano, podía si lo quería recordar su voz, incluso sus palabras hacían eco en su mente, tan triste fue aquella despedida pero aun así animándolo, era tanto lo que dijo esa vez aun sin palabras, aun si Atem nunca hubiera dicho lo que había en su mente a viva voz, pero con sus acciones estaba dicho todo entre ellos.

─ Aunque me hubiera gustado que te quedaras, sé que estaría siendo egoísta… solo quisiera saber… si es verdad aquello que me dijiste con la mirada… o solo estabas reflejando mis propios deseos… esa vez creí… por un solo segundo que no te querías marchar, pero esto era lo justo Atem, tu alma debía descansar… tal vez debí decirte para sentirme mejor que yo también te quería, amigo… o ¿es que acaso lo sabías ya? ─ detuvo su marcha mirando al cielo y un copo cayó en su nariz, sonriendo por el frio suspiró de nuevo levantando una de sus manos enguantadas de negro para recibir más copos, esta vez no se derritieron los miró unos segundos, soplando para que levantaran vuelo de nuevo con un solo deseo en mente, cerró sus ojos pensando con el corazón ─ "Si estos copos llevaran mi deseo hasta ti, ese sería poder verte de nuevo amigo mío, aun si es solo por esta noche"

Hanashitetakute itsu mo toomawari shite kaetta yo  
"zutto suki de ite ne" to te wo kasanete hohoenda ne

Kitto kimi wa boku no tatta hitotsu dake no  
sou kakegae no nai mono sa...

(Siempre tomaba un desvío e iba a casa para charlar  
Siempre sonreía con tu 'Te querré para siempre'

Seguramente eras lo único en mí  
que es insustituible...)

─ Jamás encontraré otro amigo como tú, faraón, eres único, amigo… todas esas cosa que pasamos, las charlas nocturnas que tuvimos hasta tarde y aquellas veces que necesite tu consuelo y estuviste a mi lado, son algo que atesoro en mi alma, dejaste tu marca en mi Atem y es por eso que te estoy agradecido…

─ _¿No puedes dormir? ─ el espíritu apareció junto a la cama de Yugi sentándose al borde como siempre, Yugi negó ─ estás nervioso ¿verdad? ─ Yugi se encogió en la cama ─ no debes preocuparte estarás bien, solo debes ir y hablar con ella._

─ _Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú nunca tienes miedo faraón… ─ Yugi lo volteó a ver ─ es más, apuesto a que ninguna chica te rechazó antes ─ el faraón pareció pensarlo._

─ _A decir verdad Yugi, no lo sé… no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y lo sabes ─ dijo riendo, Yugi se molestó más ─ además no es como si le fueras a pedir matrimonio… solo tienes que ir y pasar el rato con ella, sabes que estará feliz con eso._

─ _Eso es lo que me temo… Rebecca es demasiado empalagosa, ¿y si piensa que es una cita?_

─ _Es posible, pero tú sabes bien que solo será para participar en un duelo por parejas contra Kaiba… ─ Yugi gruñó haciendo suspirar al espíritu ─ solo hazlo y por favor no me vayas a meter a mí en esto como la vez de Tea ¿entendido?_

─ _Como digas papá… ─ dijo sarcástico, Yami negó sonriendo ─ lo intentaré, que puedo perder de todas formas ¿no? ─ Yugi suspiró haciendo sonreír al espíritu._

─ _Correcto, ese es mi aibou… ahora a dormir, que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas mañana para ir con Rebecca ─ Yami se levantó desapareciendo y Yugi dio un quejido lastimero ocultando su cabeza bajo la manta._

─ _¡¿Porque a mí?!... En serio que hay veces que te odio, Yami ─ dijo con un bostezo._

─ _Y yo también te quiero a ti aibou y siempre lo haré… jejeje… descansa ─ el rompecabezas brilló compartiendo el mensaje del espíritu y Yugi finalmente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios._

─ Será mejor que me apresure o llegaré tarde y Tea se puede enfadar… ─ siguió avanzando con una canción en mente que pronto se descubrió cantando en voz alta ─ Yuki no furu machi Kooto ni omoide dakishimeta furimuku machikado Kimi wa soko ni mou inai goran sora kara tenshi ga Yume wo furimaiteru shizuka ni furu Yuki te no hira de tokete yuku…

 _OooOooO_

Egipto 5000 años atrás, una nueva oportunidad se le había dado borrando los acontecimientos de Zork, por lo que Atem estaba en su palacio gobernando sobre las ciudades y arenas de su reino de manera benévola y sabia, el reino lo amaba y respetaba, no había más que cualquier monarca pudiera desear pero él no era cualquier monarca, la noche había caído y en las casas de la ciudadela todos descansaban, por los pasillos del palacio no había nadie ni un solo ruido y aun así, él vagaba a solas, sin sueño como un espíritu errante, eran en noches como esta con la luna brillando enorme sobre el cielo nocturno que Atem tenía este sentimiento de soledad.

─ Que estarás haciendo aibou… bueno es de noche supongo que duermes ¿no? ─ Atem se detuvo en seco había llegado hasta el palco, suspiró mirando a la luna cuando sintió algo frio caer en uno de sus hombros, miró extrañado a todas direcciones en el cielo para ver si acaso llovería pero no había una sola nube oscura en el cielo ─ esto es extraño ─ se dijo suspirando de nuevo y sintiendo esa fría sensación de nuevo esta vez en su frente ─ ¡¿pero qué?!... ─ Atem extendió sus manos recibiendo un pequeño trozo de cristal posándose en su mano y derritiéndose dejándole una sensación cálida y agradable ─ esto es extraño ─ miró nuevamente al cielo nocturno para ver más cristales de hielo caer cada vez más y más, tan suavemente posándose sobre todo el reino al compás de una melódica voz que cantaba en japonés.

─ Si estos copos llevaran mi deseo hasta ti, ese sería poder verte de nuevo aun si es solo por esta noche… Yuki no furu machi Kooto ni omoide dakishimeta furimuku machikado Kimi wa soko ni mou inai goran sora kara tenshi ga Yume wo furimaiteru shizuka ni furu Yuki te no hira de tokete yuku… (Abracé los recuerdos en la calle cubierta de nieve  
En la esquina que giramos tú no estás allí más. En mi mirada los ángeles están rociando mis sueños desde el cielo. Quietamente cae la nieve que se derrite en la palma de tu mano).

─ ¿Cómo es posible que esta cosa blanca caiga del cielo y por qué parece cantar?... ─ pronto la realización cayó sobre él ─ no puede ser, esa voz es de... pero eso es imposible… ¿Yugi? ─ Atem sonrió con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, su aibou se estaba comunicando con él de alguna manera ─ es cierto, esto debe ser nieve… debe ser invierno allá donde estás ¿no es así?, que me querrás decir mi querido aibou, acaso que me extrañas por que no serías el único, yo te extraño a ti también… ¿han sido meses largos no es así?─ preguntó a la nieve como si se tratase de Yugi ─ créeme que si hubiera una manera de regresar contigo aunque sea solo por una noche sería muy feliz, los extraño tanto a ti, al abuelo y a los chicos… quisiera verlos, lo deseo tanto aibou.

Nadie sabe el poder que tienen los deseos, a veces cuando dos personas desean lo mismo fuertemente los milagros pueden ocurrir realizando dicho anhelo, 'quien sabe tal vez se realice, no pierdo nada en intentarlo o ¿sí?', eran los pensamientos del faraón mirando el desierto y su reino pintarse silenciosamente de blanco, tantos recuerdos compartidos, tantos momentos, tantas historias, tanto cariño y tantas emociones desprendiéndose de los pequeños fragmentos de cristal de hielo, inundando las calles y casas en un silencio tan pacífico y esperanzador, solo una chispa de emoción bastó para desatar el fuego del ansia de ver y saber más de esa persona que estuvo a su lado no solo por obligación sino por una gran amistad.

Una ráfaga de viento atrajo nieve hasta el faraón atravesándole con un frio que de alguna forma se sentía agradable, pronto los copos de nieve comenzaron a rodearlo, Atem se impresionó un poco por tal efecto, la nieve comenzó a girar rápidamente en torno a él despidiendo un brillo cegador, al momento Atem pensó que el brillo era el reflejo de la luz de la luna llena que aún se podía percibir iluminando el cielo pero la luz se hizo más potente haciéndole cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente todavía nevaba pero ya no estaba en el palacio, de hecho dudaba que estuviera aún en Egipto, el lugar era diferente, había arboles brillando con luces de todos colores, ruido de motores y bocinas de autos, Atem observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir donde estaba per era difícil ver debido a la nieve que comenzaba a caer con más intensidad.

Yuki no furu machi KOOTO ni omoide dakishimeta  
furimuku machikado kimi wa soko ni mou inai  
goran sora kara tenshi ga yume wo furimaiteru  
shizuka ni furu yuki te no hira de tokete yuku

kitto kimi wa boku no tatta hitotsu dake no  
sou kakegae no nai mono sa...

(Abracé los recuerdos en la calle cubierta de nieve  
En la esquina que giramos tú no estás allí más  
En mi mirada los ángeles están rociando mis sueños desde el cielo.  
Quietamente cae la nieve que se derrite en la palma de tu mano.

Seguramente eres lo único en mí  
que es irreemplazable...)

Decidió caminar para ver si podía hallar algo que le diera pistas de su paradero y se maravilló por tanta algarabía, personas caminaban entre charla, risas y abrazos, villancicos y música saliendo de las tiendas por todo la calle, se detuvo en seco al pasar frente a un escaparate, detrás del cristal había muñecos de peluche de Duelo de Monstruos, pronto notó el signo de Yenes en los precios y sonrió, ya sabía dónde estaba, pero algo le impactó, su reflejo, pues en el cristal le reveló con ropa distinta a la que había traído puesta tan solo unos minutos atrás, el rompecabezas seguía allí pero lo demás no, ahora llevaba un abrigo gris plomo con pantalones negros y botas para nieve, sobre su cabeza unas orejeras y unos guantes color uva, era algo extraño ¿cómo pasó esto?, no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo siquiera pues por la esquina y tarareando una canción para sí mismo, atravesaba la calle un chico de cabello tricolor que él conocía bastante bien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al verle pero las secó, lamentablemente ese parpadeó bastó para perderlo de vista.

─ Yugi… ¡YUGIIIII! ─ el chico corrió tras de él ─ espérame aibou… "no te perderé otra vez" ─ el faraón dio vuelta a la esquina pero Yugi no estaba allí, Yami detuvo su paso tratando de pensar como su aibou ─ "esto no debe ser difícil, fuimos una sola persona"… alguien de los chicos vivía por aquí cerca, si solo pudiera recordar quien… ─ se dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo ─ si sigo por este camino es posible que recuerde quien era ─ avanzó a zancadas observándolo todo, recordaba vagamente algo referente a esta dirección ─ creo que en esta esquina a la derecha y calle abajo es la casa de Tea… ¡Eso es, Tea… llevaba algo en las manos, él debe estar yendo de visita!

Yami corrió en dirección a casa de la castaña con la idea de sorprender a Yugi y sus amigos, queriendo verlos y pasar un rato con ellos, tenía tantas ganas de estar cerca de su aibou, saber si todavía lo recordaba pero que pasaría si no era así, se detuvo de golpe, si Yugi no le recordaba se sentiría roto, defraudado y triste a la vez, pero eso no podía pasar ¿verdad?, si su aibou no le recordaba no valdría la pena el viaje, su mejor amigo, su hermano la primera persona que confió en él tras ser liberado de su encierro en el rompecabezas, no lo recordaría.

─ No, no debo pensar así… sé que Yugi me recuerda, él mismo lo dijo, ¿si no porque me habrían traído aquí? ─ se dijo animándose y arrancó a correr calle abajo, con rumbo a sus amigos, rumbo a él ─ "estoy seguro de que escucharon nuestro deseo y por eso me trajeron contigo aibou… chicos me alegra tato el que pronto podré verlos de nuevo a todos".

Se detuvo frente a la casa, había música y luces, se escuchaban risas y parloteo, algunos cuantos gritos de una voz que Yami reconoció enseguida como la del rubio al parecer riñendo con alguien déspota, ricachón y aguafiestas, por el reclamo; pronto estallaron más risas, Atem avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta y estaba por tocar el timbre pero escuchó a alguien más, alguien quien hacía tanto tiempo esperó poder oír de nuevo su voz, aunque acababa de escucharle cantar pero para ahora eso habría sido hace cinco mil años atrás.

─ No, no quiero hacerlo Tristán… ─ dijo el chico tras la puerta ─ no me pueden obligar, chicos ─ se defendió ─ es vergonzoso no lo haré.

─ Oh vamos vejo, llegaste cantando y ahora no quieres terminar la canción, no es justo… además, Tea ya conectó el karaoke Yugi ─ sonrió al escuchar al chico gruñir.

─ Está bien pero no me interrumpan o me pondré nervioso ─ Yami decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver a su aibou sobre un escenario improvisado con un micrófono en mano ─ aquí voy… ─ se rio al escuchar que Yugi cantaba la misma canción con la cual había hecho nevar en Egipto, decidió entrar ya que todos estaban ocupados mirando a Yugi haciendo su show.

─ Yuki no furu machi KOOTO ni omoide dakishimeta furimuku machikado kimi wa soko ni mou inai goran sora kara tenshi ga yume wo furimaiteru shizuka ni furu yuki te no hira de tokete yuku… Yuki no furu machi hitori de omoide to aruita  
shizuka ni furu yuki te no hira ni sotto nosete, boku no kokoro ni furu yuki itsuka tokeru keredo Woo... anna ni koishita kimi no egao wasurenai… (Abracé los recuerdos en la calle cubierta de nieve. En la esquina que giramos no estabas más, en mi mirada los ángeles rocían tu sueño desde el cielo. Quietamente cae la nieve que se derretirá en la palma de tu mano.  
Caminé con mis recuerdos solo en una calle nevosa, la nieve que cae silenciosa, ponla suavemente la palma de tu mano. Nieve cayendo en mi corazón, algún día se derretirá, pero Woo... Nunca olvidaré tu sonrisa que tanto quise).

Antes de que Yugi cantara la última estrofa Yami se le adelantó azotando abierta la puerta y cantando a todo pulmón, Yugi dejó caer el micrófono llorando al verlo allí de nuevo y corrió hacia él sin importarle que le vieran llorar, tenía que abrazarlo, tocarlo para saber que era real, que de verdad estaba allí y no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, Yami lo recibió con los brazos abiertos girándolo antes de apretarlo contra sí.

─ No puedo creer que seas tú, faraón… quiero decir Atem, ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo, no sabes cuánto te extrañé! ─ dijo separándose un poco del abrazo antes de ser jalado de nuevo a este por Yami.

─ ¿Y crees que yo no, aibou?, no sé qué tanto tiempo haya pasado aquí pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en los demás, hasta incluso extrañé a Kaiba, con eso lo digo todo ─ se rio, Yugi se alejó de él tomándole de la mano y acercándolo a la mesa.

─ Mira lo que me hiciste hacer… ─ Yugi le mostró el pastel a lo que Yami sonrió ─ tenía pensado comprar uno de chocolate con jalea de arándanos pero de alguna manera salí de la tienda con este y eso fue por estar pensando en ti ─ declaró el chico bajando la mirada, los demás pronto estuvieron rodeándolos.

─ Es bastante cierto, incluso te guardó una rebanada faraón… no dejó que nadie la comiera o se acercara siquiera y eso que Joey lo intentó varias veces ─ dijo Tristán, el rubio asintió.

─ El siempre hace eso si hay de ese sabor, ya sea en cumpleaños o celebraciones escolares, siempre guarda su rebanada y se la lleva a casa supongo que para ti ─ habló la castaña ─ se le hizo costumbre creo yo, pero al parecer que esta vez tuvo razón ─ sonrió.

─ Los extrañe chicos, temí que se olvidaran de mí… en especial tú, Yugi ─ dijo mirando al chico frente a él ─ mírate aibou, estás más alto ahora, no mucho pero ya tienes la misma estatura que yo, recuerdo que antes era más alto por una cabeza que tú… ay Yugi me habría gustado verte crecer así, aibou ─ el chico en cuestión se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

─ Papá me avergüenzas… ─ murmuró haciendo sonreír a Yami y reír a los demás, incluso Kaiba dio media sonrisa al comentario ─ no es para tanto, ha sido un año muy loco, pero bueno basta ya… porque no te comes tu pastel y nos cuentas como fue que llegaste aquí ─ Yugi no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces ya que antes de terminar de hablar Yami ya tenía una cucharada de pastel en la boca.

─ ¡Ohh manjar celestial, sigue siendo la cosa más deliciosa, definitivamente el mejor pastel del mundo! ─ dijo dándole otro bocado mientras los demás reían con la espontánea bobería del antiguo soberano ─ si mis panaderos supieran como hacer esto lo comería todo el tiempo… ─ finalizó su pastel con una graciosa sonrisa mientras Tea le sirvió un vaso de chocolate caliente, luego de limpiar su rostro se sentó junto a los demás en la sala, quería contarles tanto y ellos a su vez querían saber cómo llegó allí.

─ Dinos faraón ¿cómo es que lograste venir aquí?, es algo extraño encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo cuando se supone que deberías estar en el otro mundo ─ preguntó Tristán, Yami sonrió tragando feliz lo último de su chocolate y limpiando su boca con una servilleta respondió.

─ Verán, la nieve me trajo ─ dijo sonriendo a Yugi, ninguno pareció comprender la respuesta ─ estaba tranquilamente paseando por los pasillos vacíos del palacio pensando en ustedes y deseando verlos hasta que llegue al balcón, la luna brillaba majestuosa sobre todo y de pronto sentí algo frio, cuál fue mi sorpresa al no ver nada anormal, no había ni una nube oscura que presagiara lluvia por lo que lo deje pasar pero lo volví a sentir y esta vez hubo otro, levanté la mano para ver que podría ser y un copo de nieve cayó en ella ─ los chicos se miraron confundidos menos Yugi, Yami le sonrió asintiendo ─ así como lo oyen, pronto comenzó a nevar y pude distinguir una voz en la nevada, al parecer alguien que cantaba tenía la misma idea que yo, entonces una ráfaga de nieve me envolvió y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el centro de dominó nuevamente, entonces vi a Yugi dar la vuelta en una esquina y traté de seguirlo pero: en la esquina que giramos tu no estabas más allí ─ dijo cantando a Yugi, este le dedicó una sonrisa culpable ─ debiste llevar prisa pero recordé que Tea vivía por aquí así que vine inmediatamente y aquí estoy.

─ ¿Entonces también tú deseaste vernos?... ─ Yugi preguntó con algo de esperanza y Yami le sonrió ─ ¿y la nieve te trajo con una canción?

─ Se que tu tuviste que ver en esto aibou… eras tú quien cantaba la canción después de todo, supe que me estabas enviando un mensaje y sé que debe ser por eso que me trajeron contigo y los chicos, como respuesta a mi deseo ─ Yugi lloró lágrimas de alegría.

─ Yo también desee poder verte aunque sea una noche, le pedí un deseo a la nieve… ¿entonces ellos también me concedieron el mío?

─ Así es, teníamos el mismo deseo, fue por eso... ¿pero que acaso no es una fiesta? ─ cambió rápido su actitud para animar la noche ─ si es una fiesta debemos hacer algo divertido pronto, ya que si se trata de un dese realizado solo por una noche, no quisiera perder el tiempo ─ el grupo vitoreó emocionado y Tea puso música.

Todos estuvieron bailando un buen rato divirtiéndose, cuando se cansaron conversaron un momento sentados y contando anécdotas bastante graciosas, unas horas después estaban afuera en el patio haciendo angelitos junto a Mokuba y construyendo muñecos hasta que a Yugi se le ocurrió algo, se agachó formando varias bolas de nieve las cuales recogió y procedió a ocultarse, los chicos se preguntaban dónde estaba y fue cuando lo escucharon reír, segundos después una bola de nieve golpeó la cara de Seto y Snow Warrior había tomado su primera víctima, Yugi salió de su escondite con un grito de guerra arrojando bolas a todos los presentes iniciando así el juego al aire libre más divertido de invierno, todos comenzaron a bombardearse entre ellos.

Yuki no furu machi KOOTO ni omoide dakishimeta  
furimuku machikado kimi wa soko ni mou inai  
goran sora kara tenshi ga yume wo furimaiteru  
shizuka ni furu yuki te no hira de tokete yuku

(Abracé los recuerdos en la calle cubierta de nieve  
En la esquina que girábamos no estás más  
En mi mirada los ángeles rocían tu sueño desde el cielo.  
Quietamente cae la nieve que se derretirá en la palma de tu mano.)

Faltaba poco para el amanecer pero a los chicos no les importaba, habían llevado su guerra de bolas de nieve fuera del patio de la castaña y por las calles del centro de la ciudad, ahora se encontraban divirtiéndose en el parque, Yami dio la vuelta alrededor de la fuente en espera de emboscar a los demás mientras, Mokuba, Joey y Yugi se ocultaban entre la arboleda no muy lejos de ahí para atacar al otro equipo en caso de que se acercaran a Yami, Yugi estaba pensando en lo asombrosa que era la vida con TODOS sus amigos junto a él, mientras disparaba al equipo de Seto, lástima que todo lo bueno debe terminar.

La mañana estaba llegando, se podía apreciar por el cambio de color del cielo, las nubes grises eran ahora visibles y la nieve que no había dejado de caer en toda la noche continuaba en su silente descenso, Yugi y Yami supieron que el momento de la despedida estaba llegando cuando una de las bolas de nieve atravesó al faraón, aún era visible a simple vista pero era como si su imagen estuviera perdiendo solidez, estaba desapareciendo lentamente, Yugi corrió hacia él tratando de detener esto pero lo atravesó.

─ No por favor… no te vayas de nuevo, Atem por favor ─ Yugi suplicó, los demás se acercaron rápidamente, si esta era la despedida definitiva no querían perderse ni un solo segundo de lo que le quedara a su amigo.

─ Lo siento muchachos pensé que tendría más tiempo, tal vez debimos haber deseado un día completo y no solo una noche… ─ Yami les regaló una sonrisa que tenía la intención de darles ánimos pero que más bien resultó en un triste intento ─ en cuanto amanezca por completo me habré ido, quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero me necesitan del otro lado… Yugi, siempre estaré contigo ¿sí?, no quiero que te pongas triste, sabes que me duele verte sufrir, yo estaré bien… ─ suspiró tratando de secar las lágrimas del rostro de Yugi pero fallando al atravesarlo ─ como me gustaría que tal vez algún día pudiéramos estar juntos otra vez aibou y entonces no tengamos que separarnos.

─ También quisiera lo mismo, Atem… prometo que cuando llegue mi momento te buscaré del otro lado… ─ Yami hizo una mueca de horror al escuchar eso, pero supuso que Yugi solo le estaba dando ánimos, una esperanza aunque tétrica, de encontrarse de nuevo.

─ Y yo te prometo que cuando sea ese momento te estaré esperando mi pequeño hermano del alma ─ Yugi sonrió asintiendo, pronto un remolino de nieve lo envolvió y desapareció con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana, ya había dejado de nevar y el cielo se abría un poco para dejar ver un poco de azul entre tanto gris.

─ Eso fue demasiado pronto… ¡feliz navidad Atem, mi amigo, espero poder verte de nuevo algún día y gracias por permitirme tener estos nuevos recuerdos contigo hermano! ─ apretó la bola de nieve en su mano desmoronándola y sopló los pocos fragmentos que quedaron en su mano antes de que el sol los evaporara ─ ¡Hasta siempre! "espero que como la primera vez, esta nieve te lleve mi mensaje" ─ Joey se acercó a Yugi colocando su mano en el hombro del chico en muestra de apoyo, Yugi le regaló una sonrisa ─ gracias Joey, estoy bien... bueno yo creo que Atem querría que continuáramos desde donde lo dejamos ¿no? ─ Todos asintieron y Yugi fue el primero en arrojar una bola de nieve a Kaiba desatando la batalla nuevamente, todos estaban felices de haber podido ver y convivir con el faraón toda una noche luego de un año de no verlo, aunque dolía el que ya no estuvieran todos juntos tenerlo con ellos había sido un grandioso regalo de navidad.

Yuki no furu machi hitori de omoide to aruita  
shizuka ni furu yuki te no hira ni sotto nosete  
boku no kokoro ni furu yuki itsuka tokeru keredo Woo…  
anna ni koishita kimi no egao wasurenai.

(Caminé con mis recuerdos solo en una calle nevosa  
La nieve que cae silenciosa, ponla suavemente la palma de tu mano  
Nieve cayendo en mi corazón, algún día se derretirá, pero Woo…  
Nunca olvidaré tu sonrisa que tanto quise.) 

Abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en Egipto y por lo que parecía había nevado allí también toda la noche, el ambiente era frio pero extrañamente acogedor, se abrazó a sí mismo recordando a sus amigos y a Yugi, sonrió mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con que vestía nuevamente su ropaje de faraón aunque no le extrañó ya que había vuelto a casa, aunque sintiera que su hogar no fuera realmente este, aprovechó la capa y se envolvió con ella avanzando lentamente por el camino con rumbo a su palacio, posiblemente un preocupado Shimon ya habría enviado a buscarle pero no tenía ganas en esos momentos de ser atosigado, suspiró inclinándose un poco para hacer una bola de nieve recordando lo divertido que había estado con los chicos y cuan feliz había visto a Yugi, sin dudas extrañaría no poder compartir sus sonrisas pero habían prometido algo y vaya que lo cumpliría; de pronto escuchó la voz de Yugi transmitiéndole un último mensaje.

─ ¡feliz navidad y gracias por permitirme tener estos nuevos recuerdos contigo hermano! ─ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales secó reemplazando por una sonrisa, miró al cielo para recibir un par de los últimos copos los cuales se derritieron en su mano segundos después, suspiró antes de escuchar el ruido de unos caballos a toda prisa galopando por las calles, era Shimon acompañado de Mahado, les sonrió cuando detuvieron el paso.

─ "Feliz navidad a ti también Yugi"… Hey hola Shimon, Mahado, hermosa mañana la de hoy ¿no les parece?... ─ les sonrió, pero Mahado no tomó el saludo con mucha gracia, bajó furioso del caballo tomando a Atem por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

─ ¡Como se atreve Faraón, a saludar así como así!… ¡primero se desaparece sin dejarnos pista de donde está y ¿ahora solamente nos saluda como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿acaso no sabe lo preocupados que nos tenía a todos?! ─ reclamó el hechicero al borde de la histeria, Atem entrecerró los ojos dándole 'La mirada' y Mahado rápidamente soltó al joven pidiéndole disculpas ─ l-lo lamento mi señor, no debí hablarle de esa manera, es solo que estaba muy preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado además estamos en alerta, no sabemos exactamente que sea esta fría cosa blanca pero creemos que cayó del cielo, posiblemente se trate de alguna maldición enviada por algún enemigo…

─ Yo no pienso igual, Mahado… ─ el faraón suspiró jugando con la bola de nieve ─ creo que es más bien una bendición… esta nevada fue enviada por una persona muy especial para que yo le recordara, es todo.

─ Señor está seguro de eso… no sabemos nada de esta cosa nevada que usted dice, nunca hemos tenido conocimiento de que alguna vez haya ocurrido algo como esto antes ─ Shimon estaba confundido al igual que Mahado, Atem sonrió.

─ Estoy seguro de esto Shimon, esta nieve no es más que lluvia fría, tan fría que se convirtió en una especie de cristal que cayó acumulándose en el suelo durante toda la noche… ─ Shimon le quedó mirando sin creerle, Atem colocó la bola en la mano del anciano con una sonrisa ─ veo que no me crees, toma esto y no lo sueltes ya verás que lo que te digo es cierto, esto es solo agua helada, espera que se derrita. ─ El anciano sostuvo la bola cuanto pudo en una mano pero estaba tan frio que dolía y cada rato la pasaba de mano en mano hasta que finalmente esta se derritió, Shimon pareció sorprendido ─ Te lo dije, solo agua.

─ Bueno si es así ¿entonces debemos esperar a que se derrita y asunto arreglado? ─ Atem asintió ─ está bien, creo que el agua extra podría ser beneficiosa para los cultivos, en ese caso supongo que verdaderamente se trata de una bendición, deberemos agradecerle a ese amigo suyo, Faraón ─ Atem asintió ya sabía qué hacer, Mahado le ayudó a subir a su caballo montando tras él y así los tres partieron al palacio.

5000 años después de aquel suceso en Egipto (y tan solo un par de semanas después de la noche de navidad que compartieron con el faraón), se hacía un gran hallazgo arqueológico, en la recién descubierta tumba de un gran faraón se revelaba imponente un mural que representaba una escena extraña de ver en Egipto, al parecer el muro contaba una historia sobre una nevada que había sido enviada por un ser celestial apodado Mehen*, como bendición para el Faraón propietario de esa tumba, ahora conocido como faraón Atem, en él se hallaban jeroglíficos que también eran desconocidos hasta ese entonces y que un anciano regordete dueño de una tienda de juegos en Japón logró descifrar, las nuevas palabras eran nieve y nevada.

En sí decía algo como esto:

(A mi gran amigo 'Mehen', tu regalo de nieve me ha traído gran alegría al alma y prosperidad para mi reino y aunque el viaje no duró más que una sola noche me alegró poder estar a tu lado, una noche en que la nieve me llevó a un viaje que quedará eternamente atesorado en mi alma y corazón, mi querido hermano desearía saber si tal como pasó conmigo mi recuerdo se quede grabado en tu mente y alma, esta nevada quedará para la historia en este muro al igual que tus recuerdos en mí, soñaré con el día en que nos podamos reunir de nuevo tal y como prometimos, nunca olvidaré esa sonrisa que me obsequiaste al final de nuestro encuentro, esperaré por ti, mi pequeño hermano del alma).

No hace falta ser un genio para saber quién era el anciano que tradujo el mensaje en el mural ni que obviamente el nombre fue cambiado en la traducción ya que no existía palabra exacta para el nombre de Yugi además de que Mehen es el nombre de un juego egipcio que representa a una serpiente del mismo nombre, la cual cuenta la leyenda protegía a Ra durante su viaje nocturno en la barca dorada o sea mientras no había sol, haciendo referencia a que Atem solo estuvo fuera una noche junto a Yugi y Co.

Bien espero que no se enfaden porque ya es algo tarde para este fic, quería postearlo desde el 24 como regalo para ustedes pero no pude pues estuve ocupada ayudando con lo de la cena y luego llegó la familia de lejos, se dieron las doce, acapararon la compu para desear feliz navidad a sus amigos y alguien metió la pata con el modem, donde que pensamos que se había fundido, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió revisarlo hoy en la noche y puaj, solo se había desconectado, ¡¿pueden creer que estuve sin internet por un día solo porque se desconectó y nadie se fijó en lo que pasó?! Pues bien ahora si me desahogue, FELICIDADES A TODOS! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡FELIZ 26 DE DICIEMBRE, POST NAVIDAD! ¡Y QUE PASEN EL MEJOR DE LOS AÑOS NUEVOS POR VENIR! ¡Dejen reviews Ja-ne, los quiero bye bye, nos leeremos el año que viene!

Link para ver la canción: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=zjrrqAvTR1g


End file.
